the MUSIC in ME
by Irma.Arisa.Laye
Summary: Falling in love is very hard... It hurts like hell when it isnt reciprocated... But it feels like heaven when the person loves you back... Still no matter what, even if you dont want to, you fall in love, not minding what the outcome will be,,,


_**REALIZING WHAT HAS ALWAYS BEEN THERE!!!**_

'Ugh! I really hate that stupid monk! Who does he think he is anyway? He's always like this… I wish he'd stop being so insensitive… I wish he'd be a lot nicer to me… So I can finally find a reason why I'm feeling like this…' Ayako thought and began crying.

--------

'Now where could that miko be? She's acting very weird today… I mean, usually after my comments on her she'd think of a come back and piss me off… But a while ago she acted differently… Where did she run off to?' Houshou thought as he now feels worry slowly eating him up.

'It's all your fault anyway! What's the big idea anyway? Getting her attention by always treating her as if she isn't worth anything… You're the worst, you moron!' his brain shouted at him for being such a jerk as always.

'I just want her to notice me…' his heart said softly.

The monk began running again to look for the miko.

"I'm going to apologize to her…" he decided.

--------

Ayako ended up in a park when she got tired of running. She sat quietly on the bench and looked at the setting sun in front of her.

'It would be nice if he was here with me… We could watch the sunset together and hopefully don't end up arguing again…' she thought.

"I wish he'd at least see the woman in me. I wish he'd realize that even if I act childish most of the time, I'm still a lady." She whispered to the wind.

Then, as the darkness started to cover the park, she remembered the reason why she run there in the first place.

**Flashback:**

"Konnichiwa minna-san!" Mai greeted all of us.

"Your late, Mai. You should be thankful Naru isn't here yet." Bou-san said.

"Huh? Really? That's great! I'm going to get all of you some tea right away." Mai said cheerfully.

After Mai left to go to the kitchen, the door opened and in came Naru… with Masako. We greeted the two a good morning and then, John left after he said goodbye.

"Ah! I remember I've got something I forgot to do! Could you just tell Mai that I'll be going ahead?" John asked us.

"Sure!" I answered.

Just then, Mai came out of the kitchen and saw Naru and Masako together. She almost dropped the tray carrying their teas. But then, she acted as if nothing happened. She gave us our teas and went straight to the kitchen. I notice she was crying. Naru seemed to notice as well. He hurriedly runs over to the kitchen and left Masako. The girl always acted all high and mighty but in times like this I pity her. She looked hurt when Naru disregarded her. Then, she ran outside without saying a word to us.

"Well, that was some scene there! I'm just glad I don't have any problems in the love department." Bou-san said.

"Yeah, lucky you…" I said in a low voice. We were the only ones left there in the living room, just the two of us.

"What? Don't tell me you have a problem in that department? How could that be? I mean, do you even have someone who courts you?" he said jokingly.

But I didn't take it as a joke. It hurt like hell. Specially hearing it from him. So, I didn't say anything and just stood up from my seat then ran outside… crying…

**End of Flashback…**

--------

"Ayako! Where are you?" Houshou shouted.

The sun just set. He was worried. Maybe he really was harsh back there. But he thought she'd take it as a joke. Because, it was meant to be a joke. But she walked out on him. And he was sure; he caught a glimpse of her tears when she ran outside, away from him.

"I am such a jerk!" Houshou screamed as he passed by a park. He stopped walking and sat on the ground.

'I hope she's okay… I hope she can forgive me for being such a jerk, a moron!' he thought.

'What if she doesn't? What will you do? What if she starts hating you?' the other side of his brain asked.

'Then, Houshou… You just have to tell her the truth.' His heart whispered.

"The truth?" he said out loud as he tried to get rid of the lump on his throat.

'Yes. Tell her how you feel. It's time you gather your courage to let her know. 'Cause if you don't, she'll hate you. Telling her how you feel is the only reason that might not make her hate you.' His heart said.

"But what if it doesn't work out? What if she hates me more if she found out about how I feel? She'll probably laugh at me and mock me…" Houshou whispered in a sad voice.

'Then, you have to be man enough to face her. So what if she hates you because you love her? At least you know you told her. It's better having her hating you because you said you love her than having her hating you because you hurt her, right?' his heart said.

"That's right… I just have to tell her!" Houshou said very loud. Then, he stood up cheerfully with a brand new agenda to fulfill once he finds out where Ayako is.

--------

'Was that Houshou just now?' Ayako asked herself.

'Nah! It can't be! He's probably at home already…' she thought.

She looked at the stars above and as she saw a shooting star… She closed her eyes and made a wish…

'I wish… He'd be able to feel the same way I do…'

--------

Houshou was walking around when he suddenly saw a shooting star. He closed his eyes while still walking and made a wish…

'I wish I'd find her…'

Just then, he heard someone singing.

'Ayako?' he said recognizing the voice. And yes, he saw her. She was sitting on one of the benches in the park, alone and singing.

--------

**This could be the start of something new**

**It feels so right to be here with you**

**And now looking in your eyes**

**I feel in my heart**

**The start of something new**

Ayako sang. She liked that song. She heard it in the radio once. And she loved the voice of the singers and also the message of the song.

**Now who would ever thought that**

**We'd both be here tonight**

A male voice sang behind Ayako. Ayako's eyes grew wide as she turned to look behind her to confirm whether it really is him.

'It's him… Did he follow me?' she thought.

"Ayako… I'm sorry…" Houshou said as he walked closer to Ayako while looking in her eyes. Then, he sat beside her on the bench.

"Takigawa… What are you doing here?" Ayako asked.

"I'm here to apologize. I'm sorry for acting like a jerk all the time. There's a reason behind that…" Houshou replied.

"What reason?" she asked.

"I… I… Ayako… I just wanted you to notice me!" he answered as his face starts becoming red.

She laughed heartily and closed her eyes.

'Did you hear that? He wants you to notice him. He seeks for your attention.' Her heart whispered.

"You know you shouldn't be laughing like that!" he said trying to look mad. But when she looked at him, he seemed hurt.

'Ouch! See! She laughed at me… Any minute now, she's going to mock me for sure…' Houshou thought.

But instead of mocking, he heard her sing as he moved closer to him and touched his face.

**And the world looks so much brighter**

**With you by my side**

"I'm sorry for laughing. It wasn't that I was laughing at you… I was just happy." Ayako said as she continued touching his face gently.

"Ayako…" he felt his throat drying up.

'You have to tell her!' his brain screamed.

"Hmm? What is it?" she asked.

"Ayako… I… I love you!" he shouted. And kissed her.

'Did he just say that he loves me? Did he just confess? Oh my gosh! Yes!' she thought. And then, hugged him tightly as they continue to share the kiss he began.

After a few more minutes, their lips parted and they stared in each other's eyes.

"I love you, Ayako. I'm sorry if I'm not so good at showing it. I'm so---" he was saying but he got cut off when Ayako covered his mouth to stop him from talking.

"It's my turn, now. So, listen. I… I… don't really know how or why or when this happened… But in between all those arguing we have I fell in love with you. At first I thought it was cra---" she was saying but then he cut her off too… with a kiss!

After the kiss… He began singing…

**I know that something has changed**

**Never felt this way**

She looked at him, smiled and sang herself…

**I know it's for real**

"I love you…" the two of them said at the same time.

"Why don't we finish singing that beautiful song?" Ayako suggested.

"Gladly." Houshou said, gave her a quick kiss then, together they sang sitting on that bench under the pale moonlit.

**This could be the start of something new**

**It feels so right to be here with you**

**And now looking in your eyes**

**I feel in my heart**

**The start of something new**

**--------**


End file.
